dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Highland
( Owned by skytom123) ''' '''Highland is a country in North America. Highlalianso 1890 - 1900 Highlalianso was a empire owning many islands after controling Isla , LImpar Islana . This era was uninteresting as nothing really happened everyone was happy Highland Rui 1901 - 1932 This era began when many in the islands wanted freedom of speach after the news about everyone else in the world having freedom so a dude named Rui Boblish took over highland after making the Kings " Die " . He gave everyone may freedoms like freedom of thought and free will to do what they wanted . He also opened the country up to the world . Causing the population to sore from 1 Million to 1.5 Million and soon they began to revolutionize with industry and the population exploded to 10 Million and will double for the next 70 Years . But then Isla began to protest and say they want freedom around 1921 after the isla war many were killed but then everything went back to normal the the GDP began to finally grow faster with growth rates hiting 10 % in the late 1920s slowing back down during 1931 . Rui Boblish died and the economy crashed that year also causing everyone to want a new government as teh dictatorship worked out well but they needed more freedom . Highland Republic 1932 - 1975 the Highlando republic began when the first ever vote for a President was held and President Brandeon EastT became president he did alot like adding new freedom and adding labor laws and other stuff . He also did everything he could to speed up the economy so they economy speed up to 6 % the highest since 1929 . He also started the tech indtsury after funing many projects to make new tech like telegraphs and phones in highland . Many other leader passed through adding rigths and One Eatan Ryan's Made the school system better funding buying school buses and rasing teacher pay so highland could become one of the smartest countries and one of the technologly advanced in the world they fell short of that until 1970 when they caught back up with the rest of the world . Everything Went bad when leader Tiua Bru took over he took away rigths and had a part that would vote with him to keep him in leaderships everyone wanted a revote and protest began as many wanted him out of leadership . The Highlando Civil war began causing Many to die in capital and the leader steped down on Jun 1st 1975 . Highlando Monarch 1976 - Present the highlando monarch began when somehow they became a monarch and got a prime minster . Many where confused but no one was happy with it but King Ryan and Prime Minster Joe Bui was always trying to improve the country causing them to finally get far ahead in the tech dept and entertainment now hosting many world famous theme parks and other stuff Economy The highland economy was great and GDP is now at 6.7. Mostly made of tech , mining , Entertainment , and oddly Food . Cities Main article: List of cities in Highland Important cities Highlandia is the capital and a hub for companies and some factories . Grand Bend is important is the largest and is also a hub for companies. and has the largest population by metro population Oddstonia is also up there with tech companies instead of the diverse types grand bend has . Highlando Cites States * Rui * Vraiment * Solianya * SImoloa Culture See Highland Culture. Relgion's *Athesim 76 % * Chirstanity 10 % * Davud 5 % * Native 6 % * Other 5 % Climate Rui is flat, but has mountains also, and is the 3nd wettest part of Highland, but Rui is also the most best and has the largest GDP of Highland. Vraiment is also wet very wet the nothern part of the state see the most rain with the highest yearly rain fall being around 100.4 in a year. Soilanya is close to to Vraiment in rain, but is short by 5 inches, with it being hilly, has many forest, is very stormy, but not tornado stormy, it rains a lot, and is also very wind but has the most snow. Then Simoloa is dry the rain always seems to miss the state, until winter, when they see rain and flooding. The eastern part of the state is grassland, and in the northern part it is wet southern part is dry and only see's around 7 inches of rain a year unless you are on the southern coast rain totals are around 56.7 inches the western central part of the state is where it is dry and the coast are mostly grassy. And the city of Hnolia and has 70 Inches of rain becoming the wettest place in Highland . ( Unimportant ) you can add companies to Highland Without Permission From Me Category:Highland Category:Countries